Collapsible display frames, as taught in the Beaulieu U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,560, have been extremely valuable, successful, and useful to salesmen or distributors particularly when utilized at trade shows. A collapsed display frame compacts into a convenient size and weight for storage or transportation. The usefulness and convenience of a collapsible display frame is limited by the ease of the frame's erection and disassembly. Erection and disassembly as known in the art involve a time-consuming and tedious process of attaching conventional connectors between hubs as taught in the Beaulieu U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,210.
The present quick-release frame connector invention greatly enhances the efficient erection and dismantling of certain types of collapsible display frames, thereby providing salesmen or distributors with additional time to pursue alternative business endeavors. The improved durability of the quick-release frame connector increases the useful life of a collapsible display frame. The present invention also improves the design, utility and construction of a connector thereby increasing a connector's useful life.